


Happy New Year

by eloqit (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Its really gay, M/M, alt title was 2016 can suck my ass, dan and arin dont know each other, game grumps doesnt exist in this i dont think, its iffy, ross is still a lovable ass, suzy and arin arent dating but theyre best bros, this is so bad but new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eloqit
Summary: “My date left and there’s fifteen minutes until the ball drops and I gotta kiss someone, you gotta help me out Suz, please-”
“Well, technically there’s ten minutes now.”
“Suzy!”





	

There’s less than thirty minutes until the ball drops, and Arin can’t help but be nervous. He’d never really been one to try and find someone to grab and smooch someone into the new year, but Ross (god-dammit, Ross) had worked him and the rest of the office up into believing it was the most important thing to do on new years, and that anyone who didn’t was a total loser. God, he hates Ross sometimes. Everything was all fine and dandy until his date decided this party was too lame for her and ditched, leaving him alone, embarrassed, and frantic. 

The closer the clock gets to midnight, the more his will to stay at this party weakens, and he’s just about to make a move to leave when Ross, stupid smirk and all, appears in front of Arin.

“So, how’s the party?” Ross asks, accent thicker than usual, and Arin can tell he’s been drinking.

“Pretty good, Ross. I can’t wait for 2016 to fucking die already, ya’know?”

He nods, a small laugh erupting from his chest, before he asks the question that makes Arin’s stomach drop. “Where’s that girl you were with?”

“Oh, she’s just in the bathroom right now, she’ll be back any second,” Arin answers, more defensively than he should have, and he can’t help but be surprised when Ross doesn’t notice it.

“Well, you just better hope she’s not in the bathroom in fifteen minutes,” Ross says with a smirk, and with a cheeky grin, he leaves Arin by himself, leaning against a wall. 

Arin glances at his phone and mutters a small curse as he reads ‘11:45’ and realizes that Ross is telling the truth, and that he only has fifteen minutes to find someone to kiss. This party really is shaping up to be a disaster. 

He figures that if he isn’t kissing anyone, he might as well complain about it to someone, and he quickly finds where Suzy’s sat, tapping on her shoulder to warn her before dragging her to an uninhabited corner of the room. Suzy doesn’t even have time to ask Arin what the problem is before the words are stumbling out of his mouth in some embarrassing word vomit.

“My date left and there’s fifteen minutes until the ball drops and I gotta kiss someone, you gotta help me out Suz, please-”

“Well, technically there’s ten minutes now.”

“Suzy!”

Suzy grins up at Arin, reaching her hand out to give his arm a comforting rub before she speaks. “Look, Arin, you gotta chill out. If you’re walking around all nervous and stressed out, you’re gonna get nowhere.”

Arin sighs, but he knows she’s right, and he runs his hand through his hair before nodding at her. “Well, what am I gonna do, Suz? I can’t just go up and kiss a random stranger.”

“Well, if you’re really so stressed out about this, I could kiss you.”

“A pity-kiss?” Arin acts way more offended by it than he actually is, letting out a dramatic gasp, which earns him a small laugh from Suzy. “I’m not gonna have my New Years kiss be a pity-kiss.”

“Well, then you’re gonna have to settle with the other option.” Suzy raises her eyebrows at Arin’s confused expression, but elaborates nonetheless. “You’ve gotta go up and kiss a random stranger.”

Arin’s face starts turning red at the thought of it, and he gives Suzy an incredulous look. “I’m really hoping that that was a joke.”

“Arin, look at that guy over there with the frizzy hair,” Suzy continues, ignoring Arin’s comment. She nods with her head to the guy and- wow, is his hair poofy or what? Part of Arin wants to go over there and mess with his hair. “He didn’t come here with anyone. All you have to do is go over to him, and ask him if he wants to kiss when the ball drops.”

“Suzy, it’s me we’re talking about. How am I gonna go over there and do that?”

Suzy glances at the time on her phone and sighs, shoving her phone back in her pocket quickly before speaking. “Like this-”

And with that, Suzy pushes Arin towards the guy with the poofy hair. 

Arin stumbles into the poor guy’s arms as he tries to catch him, the guy stumbling backwards with the force of Arin slamming into him. As Arin falls into him, he lifts his head up and their lips meet, and oh- is this really happening right now. As soon as their lips meet the bells start ringing, signifying the new year, and instead of pulling away Arin decides fuck it and kisses the guy with the poofy hair as he finally gets a solid balance on the ground. It takes the guy a moment, but suddenly he’s kissing back too, and the next minute Arin’s hands are tangled in the guy’s hair as he wraps his arms around Arin’s waist. Arin feels like he’s frozen in time as they kiss, the sounds of cheers and bells and party poppers quiet against the sound of his own heart thumping in his chest. When they finally pull apart, the sounds around them dying down, Arin can’t find it in him to move away from the cute stranger.

“Are you gonna tell me your name, or are we gonna stand here in silence for a few more minutes? Because I’m totally digging either,” the stranger giggles out, and Arin’s mind is just a blurry repetition of the words ‘fuck, he’s cute’ at this point.

“Oh, uh- It’s Arin. Arin Hanson. You?”

“Dan Avidan,” Dan replies, a small grin on his face. 

Arin is pretty sure he could look at Dan forever, the way his curls frame his face and how the corners of his eyes crinkle up has he smiles, but the longer he stares the more he feels the need to say something, and he suddenly blurts out “do you wanna get coffee sometime?”

Dan grins and nods, and Arin fumbles to pull his phone out of his pocket and pull it up to the contact page. Dan takes it and enters in his number, and when he hands it back, Arin can’t help but blush at the little hearts Dan left next to his name. Dan hands Arin his phone and Arin does the same, putting a wink emoji next to his name that earns a small chuckle from Dan.

“Happy New Year,” Arin mutters with a grin, and he doesn’t hesitate to kiss back when Dan pulls him into another soft, sweet kiss.

“Happy New Year,” Dan replies after pulling away from the kiss, a lopsided grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://kindagrump.tumblr.com/)  
>  Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is encouraged!


End file.
